Our Sunrise
by angel girl
Summary: A very special Valentine's Day.


_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what your dreaming  
Wondering if it's me your seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_  
~Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing   
  
  


Our Sunrise  
By angelgirl85@aol.com  


  
Zelda fell back into the velvety green ruffles of her large bed with an exasperated sigh. Her exquisite white dress bellowed out on either side of her thin body. The silver moonlight which poured in from the glass balcony door bathed her royal bedroom in a silver glow and reflected off the numerous pieces of golden furniture. The Princess of Hyrule stared at her strong stone ceiling with moist crystal blue eyes and pulled at a strand of her long flaxen hair with a slim finger. Her beautiful young face was stamped with a somber frown. Look at me, the fifteen year old thought gloomily. It's Valentine's Day, the glorious holiday when flowers bloom and lovers unite. I should be celebrating it gaily like all the other creatures in Hyrule...but instead I've locked myself away in my room to wallow in self pity like a pathetic love-sick school girl.   
  
Downstairs all the royal officials of Hyrule were laughing, feasting, and chatting. Their colorful silk garments sparkled in the bright light as they spun around the dance floor. The orchestra played a symphony of elegant music and the smell of roasted hog wafted throughout the large dining room. Frail paper scarlet hearts hung from the rafters in a Valentine's design. Zelda's father, the King of Hyrule, sat at the head of a long cherry red table. Delicious delicacies covered the mahogany table top and all of the King's close friends and supporters sat close by him to enjoy the grand party. He wore his most elaborate outfit and a golden jeweled crown nested upon his head of thick blond locks. The King's blue eyes darted towards his daughter's vacant seat of honor which was located at the other end of the table. Still up in her room, he thought. There are dozens of fine young men who would give anything to court my fair daughter and yet she won't give them a chance. I wish she would tell me what weighs her heart but she'll not say a word. Stubborn, just like her mother. At the thought of his departed wife the King felt a bit morose. He swilled the crimson wine in his goblet and tried to plaster a smile upon his face.   
  
Ping. A small noise barely audible caught Zelda's attention. Her sharp pointed ears pricked up and she listened intently. Her bedroom was considerably dark now and outside her balcony door a velvety black star studded sky quieted the vast land. Ping! It was the sound again, this time considerably louder. The Princess sat up in her bed and threw down the emerald blanket she had gathered around herself earlier for comfort. Zelda swung her long legs over the mattress and stood up. A shiver traveled up her spine as her small bare feet came in contact with the cool stone floor. The young woman hesitantly walked over to the glass balcony door, her light blue sleeveless nightgown rustled against her, and peered out at the court yard. The trimmed emerald grass wavered in the warm breeze and the large stone fountain gurgled out a crystal stream of water. The moonlight flickered upon something or someone upon the lawn and Zelda studied the figure. After a moment she recognized the shadow and with a one flowing movement opened the door's brass latch and stepped out on to the balcony.  
  
A small wind lifted Zelda's powder blue nightgown an inch above her ankles and gently fluttered her pail silky hair upon her bare shoulders. The Princess of Hyrule crossed over the stone balcony floor with an easy stride and leaned upon the iron railing. "So I see the great Hero of Time has finally decided to grace me with his presence," her high pitched voice carried in the silent night air, it held an inflection of sarcasm.   
  
A handsome young man stepped out from the shadows and into the silver moonlight. The boy's muscular physic was covered in a loose fitting green tunic and white hose. The dim light reflected in his large deep blue eyes and glimmered against his thick head of sandy blond tresses. The teen's good looking face was stamped with a sheepish smile. He spoke up hesitantly in a voice just as strong as he appeared to be, "Hi Zel."   
  
The mere sight of Link sent a wave of emotion through the Princess but she suppressed her urge. "Hi yourself," she spoke back. Resentment was evident in her tone.   
  
Link pushed a lock of golden hair away from his eye and absentmindedly ran a hand through his locks. "So I guess your a little mad at me about missing V-Day, huh?"   
  
"A little?" she asked, her voice sharp. A breeze gently caressed her long hair and creamy skin as she leaned on the black railing and eyed Link darkly.   
  
The Hero of Time licked his lips and shuffled one of his boots upon the grassy turf. "OK maybe a lot but you have to understand that I really wanted to be with you, Zel, but something came up."   
  
The Princess sighed a bit, her resolve weakening. She spoke less harsh this time. "Yea, I suppose that's what I have to expect when I decided to date the Hero of Time.....But that still doesn't give you an excuse!" Zelda tried to remain strong, to stay angry, but it was frustratingly hard to do so.   
  
"I know and that's why I plan to make it up to you," Link voiced. The sixteen year old forest boy looked up at the Princess with a slight smile.   
  
The young woman crossed her bare arms over her chest as the moon shown down to illuminate her pretty face. She inquired, "O really, and how do you plan on doing that?"   
  
The Hero of Time smiled up at Zelda. " The day is still young. Come to Lake Hylia with me?" he asked.  
  
"The Lake, how romantic!" the Princess teased lightly. She meet his gaze with hesitant eyes.   
  
Link begged, "Come on, Zel. Please!"   
  
O no, not 'the look', she thought. Link gave her his sad-puppy-dog face. His eyes grew large as he pleaded. "B-but I'm still in my nightgown," she argued weakly and pulled on the hem of her baby blue night wear to prove her point.   
  
Link kept up his sad look and replied in an obvious attempt to appease her "You know whatever you wear always looks great."  
  
Zelda placed her hands on her waist and mockingly scolded, "Now, now. You know flattery will get you no were with me." For a moment the Princess gazed into Link's deep blue eyes. They pleaded with her to give him another chance. Zelda felt herself melt like an ice cube left out in the noon day sun. Rolling her eyes, she grumbled, "I don't know how I let you talk me into these things."   
  
The Princess carefully pulled herself over the railing and grappled down the stone wall, latching on to an ivy vine when necessary. Zelda had practice doing this sort of the thing numerous times before when she had felt the desire for a little freedom. Link latched his strong protective arms around her thin waist and helped her dismount the wall. "Great, Zel. I promise this will be a night you will never forget," he assured her, his voice soft in her ears.   
  
His strong yet gentle touch and the feeling of his warm breath upon her bare neck made Zelda's skin tingle. The contact made her think back to earlier, how hurt she was when Link did not show up at the ball. The young man had sworn to her he would be there at the Valentine's party and when he did not turn up the young Princess of Hyrule was crushed. It had felt like her heart had shattered into a million pieces and had scattered upon the grand dance floor to be trampled by the dozens of lively dancers. Zelda fought back a warm salty tear that was at risk of spilling from the corner of her beautiful crystal eye. "We'll see about that. I'm beginning to realize you break promises way too easily," the blond headed woman replied icily as she pulled herself away from Link.   
  
The Hero of Time turned his head away from her. Earlier he had been fighting with a deadly monster that had threatened Kakariko Village; risking his life for Hyrule and her, the girl he loves with all his heart. Link had been spilling evil blood while this very night all the kingdom had been celebrating. He had missed the day which meant most to Zelda, for the first time they both had someone to share Valentine's Day with. But yet again he had broken a promise and his head was filled with thoughts. Should I try to work things out between us? Or should I just let her go? I know Zel deserves someone who can devote all their time to her and I want more then anything to be able to do that but duty always seems to call just at the wrong moment. It would break my heart but I couldn't stand making the Princess unhappy. Perhaps tonight will be the night when it becomes clear what my decision should be. "Follow me," the boy said quietly as he began to walk towards the gates.   
  
Zelda gazed at his departing figure and hesitated. What happens if something goes wrong, as usual, and I say something I don't mean? I'm not sure what I want right now and I don't want to do something I'll regret. The Princess's long hair and nightgown danced in the wind as she watched Link pause. He turned slightly towards her and in the darkness she could not see his handsome face, though she was sure he had a look of apprehension stamped upon it. I guess tonight will be the night of decisions, she though cryptically as she took a step foreword. Her small bare feet tread upon the cool blades of grass as she snuck past the guards and beyond the gate. She followed the tall young man at a distance into the Market Place and watched the dozens of small dogs trot upon the cobble stones, their high pitched barking echoed and cut through the silent night. Link ran into a neighboring house that was close to the gate and suddenly the large draw bridge cranked open. Probably the guard's bridge control center, Zelda thought. I should remember to speak to father about having a heavier lock put on that house's door.   
  
The Hero of Time came out the control center's entrance and glanced at Zelda for a moment before turning away again. He strode out of the gate with purposeful strides and Zelda followed suit. A medium sized chestnut horse with a beautifully detailed yellow and purple saddle was waiting for them just outside the drawbridge. Her black eyelash framed purple eyes regarded the pair and when she saw Link, the horse suddenly reared up and pawed the air with her front hoofs. The horse neighed and her nostrils flared. Her long flowing white mane whipped behind her, making her an impressive sight, and Link stepped foreword. "I'm glad to see you too, Epona," he chuckled and patted her head.   
  
Then the young man put a foot in her leather stirrup and in one flowing movement pulled himself effortlessly up to sit one her saddled back. "You coming?" Link asked and a small smile lit his face as he turned his attention to the Princess. His mode was a little more lightened by the presence of the giddy Epona. He flicked a golden tendril of hair away from his brow and then offered down a hand to help her up.   
  
Zelda walked over, the silver moonlight bathing her beautiful figure in a glow, and forcefully pulled herself up behind Link. "I can get up fine by myself, thank you very much." She sat with both legs dangling to one side so that her long nightgown would not be blown up to an indecent height and then looped her thin bare arms around Link's muscular middle.  
  
  
The pare sped off on the chestnut mare. The horse raced towards Hylian Lake as Hyrule Field flickered by in a blur of green. Zelda felt free as she sat upon the saddle tightly gripping Link. Her heart raced as if it were trying to keep up with Epona's fast gait. The Princess always loved to go riding with Link. The wind would make her long blond hair dance like the red flame of a candle and the blast of air would chill her creamy skin. She closed her long eyelash framed eyes and sighed with pleasure as they glided over the grass like a robin in flight.   
  
Link commanded Epona to slow her pace as they came towards the lake. The mare stopped and her massive chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths of the fresh night air. Link hopped off his horse and Zelda did as well. When the Princess had her feet firmly planted on the grassy earth she turned to survey her surroundings. An immense body of calm water greeted her with it's deep blue shimmering depths. The surface was completely still and illuminated by the swollen moon. The only sound was the echo of the small crickets which chirped in the long grass. The young woman let a grin creep across her lovely face. Link turned to gaze at Zelda's happy expression and couldn't help but smile also. The Princess walked over towards Hylia Lake's sandy shore and then on to the wooden bridge. The floor boards gave a gentle sigh as her feet delicately pushed upon them. The cool wind that fluttered over the lake made her silk sky blue night gown ripple and press against her long slim legs. The fifteen year old royal sat down upon the grainy planks and let her creamy white feet dangle over the side.   
  
Link followed her, his thick brown boots scuffling across the wooden platform. His green tunic wavered in the wind and his flaxen hair flowed with the cool breeze. The young man sat down beside Zelda and swung his booted feet absentmindedly. "It's so peaceful out here," he said to her. His soft voice carried on the wind.   
  
The young woman crossed her legs in front of her. "Yea. It reminds me of the time you and I came fishing here when we were younger. I remember I caught a big Lunker and you reeled in a soggy old boot." Her voice sounded pleasant as she retold with fondness her childhood memories. "Or how about the time we came here for a picnic and I pushed you in to the lake." Zelda giggled to herself as she recalled the ten year old Link spluttering in the immense body of water.   
  
The Hero of Time chuckled also. "I believe I owe you a swim for that," the young man said mischievously. He turned to gaze at Zelda, his blue eyes filled with mirth.   
  
Zelda's eyes grew wide and though she was still smiling she backed away cautiously. Her voice held a hint of laughter, "No Link, you wouldn't!"   
  
"And who says I wouldn't?" the boy asked. He grabbed the Princess's bare shoulders and pretended to push her in. Zelda's eyes grew wide and her scream echoed across the lake. The young woman's long golden hair fluttered behind her as Link retracted her back in.   
  
  
The young man shook with laughter at the playful antics. Zelda spoke with mock anger, "I can't believe you'd play such a mean trick on me!" She pouted and folded her arms about her chest.   
  
Link chuckled out, "You should have seen the look on your face whe.....ahhh!" The young man's statement was cut short when the Princess gave him a playful shove, catching him off balance, and sent him tumbling, boot over head, into the lake. Now it was Zelda's turn to laugh as the young man popped back up to the shimmering surface like a cork. His blond hair was plastered to his brow and his tunic and hose were soaked through. The Princess fell over with a fit of giggles as Link spluttered over to the shore. Finally recovering a bit, the young blond haired woman stood up and ran over to Link's side.   
  
"I'm sorry *giggle* I just couldn't *giggle* help myself," the girl said, trying to fight back her laughter.   
  
Peering at her through his drenched strands of hair, the boy slyly smiled. "I know and that's why you deserve a nice big hug." Link stretched his glistening wet arms out wide and approached the Princess.   
  
Zelda backed away, her giggles dissolved and now her eyes were large. "Don't come one step closer, Link!" she said.   
  
The young man took a step foreword and the Princess spun around and began to run up the grassy hill. Link followed with his brown boots squishing all the way. Zelda darted behind a tall tree and giggled, "Link, I'm warning you!"   
  
Link leaned on the other side of the tree. "You don't want a hug? Zel, I'm hurt," he said in a silly-sad manner.   
  
Zelda looked at the bridge and then decided to chance a run. She dashed foreword only to be pulled back by Link. The young man's strong arms circled her waist and he pulled her close to him. "Let go of me!" she squealed as she placed her arms on his tunic clad chest and tried to push his dripping body away.   
  
"Only if you say I am the greatest person in the world," he replied, still holding her close.  
  
"Fine, I am the greatest person in the world," she retorted.   
  
Link laughed, "Zel...."   
  
"O.K., O.K.. Link is the greatest person in the world."   
  
  
"That's better." Link let go of Zelda and she swiftly stepped backwards. The Princess examined her limp moistened hair and damp baby blue night wear. "Look what you did to my nightgown," she pouted. The blue cloth stuck to her thin body and she blushed while pulling it away from her.   
  
Link spoke while running a hand through his drenched golden hair. "I'm sorry. Do you want another hug?" he joked.   
  
"No, that's quit all right," Zelda replied hastily. She wrung out her hair, little beads of crystal water spilling out onto the grass.   
  
The young man turned away for a moment to examine the lake. Then he turned back to Zelda, smiling with anticipation. "Please come with me, it's almost time." He offered a hand to the Princess.   
  
"Time for what?" Zelda asked, more then a little curious.   
  
Link still smiled as he replied mysteriously, "You'll see."   
  
Zelda smiled with puzzlement and then slipped her small hand in his. The two trotted father up the hill, the wind tosseling their damp clothing. Then Link came to halt at the highest peak of the slop and sat cross-legged on the grassy turf. Zelda sat down beside him with her arms circled around her legs. The sweet night air fragrance with the smell of flowers caressed the two companions as they waited. Together they watched as the sun peaked over the tall trees which framed Hylian Lake. The sun cast deep shades of bright yellows, burnt oranges, and scarlet reds across the blue sky. It looked like a magnificent painting, millions of brush strokes coming together to make one glorious painting. A cucco crowd from somewhere nearby and the cricket's symphony was replaced by the bird's twittering song. Zelda gasped in awe at the scene. Being surrounded by Hyrule Castle's strong stone walls she very rarely got the chance to view the natural splendor of her father's kingdom.   
  
The young woman turned to Link. She wanted to kiss him, to embrace him after watching such a romantic scene. Yet she still was unsure how their status as a relationship was. In a soft voice she questioned, "So were does this leave *us*?"   
  
Link sighed. He had not wanted to go back to reality so promptly but Zelda was right, they were going to have to leave Hylian Lake soon and there were things that needed to be said. Running a hand through his blond hair he spoke, "Zel, you know I love you.....But we've learned the hard way that you need more then just love to make a relationship work. I want you to be happy, you deserve someone who can give you more then I can." His voice sounded weak, as if what he was saying was not what he wanted at all.   
  
  
Zelda looked up into Link's face, her crystal blue eyes were becoming moist. "So your giving up?" she stated rather then asked. The Princess could not hid the bitterness in her voice. After all we've been through and now he suddenly decides to throw in the towel, she thought gloomily. The young woman shivered, not so much from the wet clothing but because of the thought of loosing the one person she thought she could count on.   
  
Link wanted to wrap his arms around Zelda and comfort her but all he could do was sit there and stare at her sad face. "I've always loved you and I'll probably keep loving you but it's not fair for me to hold you back in this relationship. The fact is, you could do much better then me," he said in his soft yet firm voice. As he spoke Link peered into Zelda's eyes. The light blue pupils were mesmerizing and imagined diving deep into them as if they were an endless ocean.   
  
Zelda's chest rose with a deep breath and her voice trembled with sadness. "Before this moment I thought the very same thing; that our relationship could not be salvaged. I loved you but knew not how only love could keep us together. Now I realize that sometimes love *is* all a person needs. You're so much more then just a boyfriend, Link, you're everything I've ever wished for. If we throw that all away and you leave I don't know what I'd do with out you." A crystal tear escaped from her eye and slid down her cheek. "You say you want me to be happy. Well, then stay." Her voice pleaded with him and she looked up into his face.   
  
The Kokiri boy gazed at Zelda and all of his confusion suddenly disappeared. What am I doing? he scolded. I'm crazy if I let Zelda go, she's everything I have. I've loved her ever sense I first saw her that day in the Court Yard and I haven't stopped loving her even after all this time. There will never be another person for me but Zelda.   
  
When Link did not reply after a moment Zelda turned away from him, believing she had been rejected. She breathed in shakily and hugged her bare arms in grief. Suddenly a hand tenderly touched her face and tilted her head towards Link. She gazed in his deep blue eyes, not sure if he truly wanted her. He gently caressed her cheek and with a thumb wiped her tear away. The young man inclined his face towards Zelda and their lips meet in a soft kiss of passion. Link's skin tingled and his heart leaped for joy as they embraced. He moved his other hand to her blue nightgown encased waist and the Princess put an arm on his shoulder. She too felt alive with the feeling of love coursing through her veins. Behind them the sun took it's place in the morning sky and a large Lunker splashed in Hylian Lake's crystal waters.   
  
After a long moment the two broke their embrace and Link looked deep into Zelda's lovely face. He smiled lightly and said in a whisper, "Happy Valentine's, Zel."   
*************************************************************  
  
_Awwwwwwwww.......don't you just love happy endings? I sure do! Happy V-Day everyone! ~angelgirl _  
  



End file.
